Un Cálido Invierno
by Gingana
Summary: Los recuerdos de la infancia se presentan en cualquier momento de tu vida, no importa cuales, sean buenos o malos, aparecerán, recordándote hechos, y hasta promesas que has cumplido, que te llevaron a ser lo que eres hoy. ONE-SHOT KYOYAXGINGA SHONEN AI ATENCIÓN: Fic-regalo ¡Feliz Cumpleaños S. Hisaki Raiden!


**¡Ohaioooooo Minna-san!**

**Primero que nada… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS S. HISAKI RAIDEN!**

**Éste es un fic-cumpleaños, y realmente lamento mucho la tardanza TwT calculé mal los tiempos en los cuales se suponía que estaría escribiendo, pero bueno… al fin y al cabo… mejor tarde que nunca xD**

**Ojalá te guste…**

**ADVERTENCIA: Para las mentes pervertidas… aviso, NO habrá lemon, tan solo es un Shonen-ai (Relaciones ChicoxChico)**

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

**~Un Cálido Invierno~**

Y aquí estoy, contemplando como unas nubes juegan en el cielo, tomando cada vez un color más oscuro.

El ocaso fue tapado, pareciendo que era más tarde de lo que era… aunque solo eran las 7 pm.

Todos los demás fueron a hacer las compras navideñas, pues al parecer nadie se había acordado antes, después de todo, la derrota de Némesis duró más tiempo de lo esperado.

No soy de darle importancia a esas cosas… o por lo menos, soy más precavido, pues a estas horas dudo mucho que hayan podido conseguir algún presente.

Compré mi regalo hacía una semana… y no, no fue de impaciente, tan solo… pensé en quitarme ese peso de encima lo antes posible.

**/**-Oh… Kyoya, ¿Seguro que no vendrás?- me preguntó la niña mecánica.

-Ehm… no, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas- le respondí bajando mi rostro.

-Eres un antipático, Kiyoyo- ese maldito niño pelinaranja había vuelto a llamarme así, pero no pude hacer más que ignorarlo, no tenía tiempo…. Ni ganas de gastar mi tiempo discutiendo.

-Pues, entonces nos reuniremos en la casa de Ginga dentro de unas horas- llamó mi atención ese otro niño peliverde, quien parecía ser el mejor amigo del niño que me irritaba.

Se alejaron, pero tú no.

-Entonces… nos vemos… Kyoya…- me sonreíste, pero yo conocía bien esa cara.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- te sorprendiste, tal vez al darte cuenta de que no puedes esconderme tus sentimientos, sonreíste y te acercaste a mi dándome un dulce y cálido beso, al cual correspondí de la misma manera.

-Te voy a extrañar…-

-Pero… tan solo serán unas horas…- te miré extrañado, pues ya creo que era una exageración.

-Lo sé… pero unas horas son una eternidad para mi…- te sonrojaste un poco, a lo cual pude tan solo sonreír y tomarte por tus caderas, para juntar nuevamente mis labios con los tuyos, mientras acariciaba esos hermosos rizos rojos que caían sobre tu rostro.

-Anda, que tus amigos ya deben estar por unas cuatro cuadras de aquí-

Reíste algo avergonzado y empezaste a correr en dirección a donde se habían ido tus amigos mientras seguías saludándome, hasta perderte en una multitud de gente que al parecer, volvían del centro luego de una exhausta ronda de regalos navideños.**/**

Maldita sea, creo que debí escuchar tu consejo de abrigarme un poco más… tan solo levo puesto una campera negra y una bufanda un poco más clara. Mis manos empiezan a enfriarse debido a que la temperatura disminuyó más pronto de lo que creía… aunque claro, estamos en invierno.

Esta situación… se me hace familiar por alguna extraña razón.

Luego de unos 10 minutos tratando de recordar ese extraño _dejabú, _al fin esas imágenes habían vuelto a mi mente.

Pues claro, como había sido tan idiota de haberlo olvidado, ese día, el día en que te conocí.

Muchos piensan que tú y yo nos conocimos el día que llegaste a Beycity, cuando yo me encontraba en los Face Hunter, lo que realmente era tan solo un pasatiempo.

Pero, no fue así, esa, no era la primera vez que te veía.

**/**-Mamá, ¿A dónde va Papá?-

-Papá irá a buscar leña, Kyoya, debemos mantenernos calientes aquí, no es como nuestra casa-

La mujer que ahora me cargaba su regazo, era sin duda una de las más bellas del mundo, con unos ojos color zafiro que al verte, reflejaban tranquilidad y ternura, capaces de calmarte en cualquier situación. Tenía un extenso pelo castaño que caía sobre sus hombros, un hermoso pelo lacio, suave y sedoso, con el cual mi hermano trataba de llamar su atención.

-¡Buuu! ¡Yo quiero estar sobre Mamá!- dijo mientras se quitaba los cabellos castaños de su cara.

-Como quieras, de todos modos quiero ir con papá- miré a mi madre con la cara más tierna que pude crear, tratando de ganar su permiso.

-Kakeru, no seas así con tu hermano, él también merece cariño- dijo revolviendo sus cabellos –Y usted- me lanzó una mirada fría, otro talento de sus hermosos ojos -¿No cree que hace demasiado frío como para que un niño esté rondando por ahí afuera?-

Kakeru tan solo hacía pucheros, mientras yo trataba de responder.

-Pero… tengo 5 años… no soy tan pequeño como el año pasado…- me excusé.

-Es cierto… pero aún así… eres un niño, Kyoya-

-Pero no es cualquier clase de niño- apareció por la puerta con un montón de madera cortada en sus hombros, un hombre alto con un cuerpo bien trabajado. Vestía chaqueta de cazador, y pantalones negros azabache.

-Es Kyoya Tategami, el niño ahora, poseedor de un gran tesoro-

-¡Papá!- mi hermano y yo nos abalanzamos sobre él, mientras mi madre nos veía, sonriente como siempre desde su silla en donde había estado tejiendo lo que parecía ser una bufanda a medias.

-¿Cómo han estados mis bestias favoritas?- nos preguntó mientras nos alzaba y abrazaba al mismo tiempo.

Mi Padre tal vez daba miedo, pero eso no influía en sus acciones, ya que según yo, es una de las personas con el corazón más del mundo, incapaz de lastimar a un humano, o a un animal. Sus ojos eran marrones, y tenía una gran cabellera, o como a él le gustaba decirle, una gran melena peliverde.

-¡Bien! ¡Mamá nos ha enseñado los números!- gritó eufórico mi hermanito.

-¿En cerio? Vaya… quien diría que crecen tan rápido…- sonrió y nos bajó.

-Nee Papá, esa es mucha leña- dije observando el gran montón que estaba al lado de la chimenea.

-Oh, no es tanto como parece, de hecho, es la primera tanda, ahora debo volver al bosque por las demás-

-¿Volverás a irte? Está bien, entonces empezaré a preparar la cena- mi Madre se levantó y fue directo a la cocina.

Mi Padre se estaba alistando nuevamente, cuando pudo percibir un par de miradas sobre él.

-Hum… Kyoya, hay que debo mostrarte-

-¿Y yo y yo?- saltó emocionado mi hermano mientras que papá me cargaba.

-Eh bueno pues…-

-Kakeru, ¿Quieres venir a ayudarme aquí por favor?- llamó mi Madre desde la cocina.

-Ohh… ¿Ahora?- largó un puchero.

-Oh… ¿Y quién juzgará si esta salsa a la boloñesa está perfecta?-

Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Kakeru, para que luego éste desapareciera.

-¿Vamos, Kyoya?-

-¡Sí!- me emocioné, pues realmente tenía ganas de salir. No me disgustaba estar con mi madre, pero como a Papá nunca lo veía debido a su trabajo, quería pasar tiempo de caridad con él, además, dijo que había una sorpresa para mí.

Llegamos a un claro del bosque, en el cual se asentaba un gran árbol caído.

Mi padre se sentó en él, y yo lo hice sobre su regazo.

-Kyoya… sabes que… no estaré en este mundo por mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad?-

Bajé mi mirada, y acentí.

Mi Padre… había sido diagnosticado con una rara enfermedad que era conocida como Poliomielitis o Polio **(1)**, producida por un virus que ataca el sistema nervioso central, y ocasiona que los impulsos nerviosos no se transmitan y las extremidades se atrofien.

No existía cura, y pues… la enfermedad era terminal.

-Los músculos de mis brazos, ya no están respondiendo como antes, lo que significa que cada vez me cuesta más hasta moverlos- me miró –Asique… también ésta será, además de las últimas vacaciones en las montañas, mi despedida-

Miré a mi Padre, y sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, tanto, que la imagen de él se había tornado algo borrosa.

-Oye, no hablo de mi despedida hacia ustedes- limpió una de las lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos –Hablo de mi despedida…con el Beyblade-

Me tallé los ojos, y lo miro fijamente -¿Bey…blade?-

Mi padre era un gran peleador, según él, derrotaba a quien se le interpusiera. Me contó algunas de sus sorprendentes batallas, y yo escuchaba atento cada vez que las relataba. Con el tiempo, el Beyblade me empezó a interesar, pero siempre me dijeron, más que nada mi Madre, que podría tener un Beyblade, cuando sea un poco mayor.

-Kyoya, cuando yo era niño, no tuve un Padre o una Madre que me contuvieran, como tú y tu hermano- prosiguió –Mis padres me habían abandonado en el bosque, ya que mi padrastro había engañado a mi madre, diciéndole que me enseñaría a cortar leña. Éste me dejó, solo en un pequeño claro, con la dicha de que volvería dentro de un rato, pero jamás lo hizo-

Me encontraba atento ante la historia de mi padre -¿Y qué hiciste?-

-Pues… no tenía más opción, al darme cuenta de que no volvería, que buscar el camino a casa por mí cuenta. Pasé noches de frío intenso, y días enteros sin comer nada, hasta que luego de unos cuatro días, había encontrado la choza en la cual nos hospedábamos mi Madre y mi padrastro. Al llegar, abrí la puerta muy eufóricamente, diciendo que había vuelto, pero la imagen que vi… no era la que esperaba-

Mi padre bajó su mirada –Mi Madre… había sido asesinada-

Sentí como mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y sentí como una pequeña lágrima caía por mi cara, pensando… que haría yo, si mi Madre fuera asesinada.

-Allí la había encontrado, con rastros de sangre en su cara. No sé cómo murió, pues el verme salí corriendo de allí, entre llantos y súplicas, de que eso, fuera un sueño.

Mi padrastro no estaba allí, pero todos los objetos de valor, incluyendo collares y aretes de mi madre, habían desaparecido, y sus cosas no estaban la casa. No dudé… y al instante, supe que él la había matado.

Tan solo tenía unos ocho años cuando esto ocurrió, asique no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

Me infiltré en el bosque, pensando que mi destino era morir, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer en este mundo. Había encontrado un pequeño pozo, que casualmente era de mi tamaño, y no hice más que acurrucarme y dormir en él.

No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces, de que vivíamos en una selva, no un bosque, tan solo eran mis inventos de niño, pues no le encontraba diferencia.

La noche se había tornado fría, y pensé _"Éste es el fin"._

A la mañana desperté… en una especia de cueva, junto algo realmente tibio. Miré alrededor mío, y recordé lo que mi Madre me había dicho un tiempo atrás.

"_Hijo… esto es una selva, en un bosque, dudo que haya leones, por eso quiero que te mantengas lejos de sus guaridas"_

Recordar su voz logró quitarme una lágrima de mis ojos, pero desapareció de inmediato, pues pude comprobar, que lo que estaba al lado mío, era ni más ni menos, que un león.

Era una hembra, y a su lado pude notar como sus crías jugaban, o se "entrenaban" pues pronto debían aprender a cazar, y salir al mundo.

Un miedo empezó a apoderarse de mí, pero traté de controlarme, y salí de la cueva.

Pero… creo que hubiera sido mejor haberme quedado dentro.

Unos leones, con grandes melenas que decoraban sus cuellos, me empezaron a gruñir, al parecer, no se habían percatado de que estaba dentro de su hogar.

"_Genial, como no fue por el frío, parece que moriré en bocas de unos leones, espectacular"_

Pero justo cuando uno se había lanzado hacia mí, la leona que me había acogido antes, se interpuso, haciendo que ella fuera la atacada. El macho retrocedió, al ver que la había dejado tirada en el suelo. Extrañamente… había comenzado a llorar… ella había sido la única que me había protegido en esos últimos días en la selva… casi igual que lo hacía mi Madre en los días fríos.

Fui hacia ella, la herida era leve, asique traté de cargarla y llevarla a la guarida. Los leones a mi alrededor no me atacaron, tan solo me siguieron-

-¿Y qué pasó?- pregunté enterrado en la duda.

-La manada me aceptó luego de esto, aunque el líder, quien descubrí luego de un tiempo que había sido el que me había querido atacar, no estaba de acuerdo. Viví un tiempo con ellos, hasta que un día llegó… la temporada de caza-

-¿Temporada de caza?-

-Sí… los cazadores se habían empezado a llevar a mis compañeros, y no tuve más opción que dejar la manada por seguridad. Abracé a mi ahora madre, y largué unas lágrimas, pero me marché.

Llegué a un pueblo, en donde fui acogido por un orfanato que tenía niños de mi edad y de muchas otras, pero no conseguía hacerme ningún amigo, pues mi actitud era… digamos que no me llevaba bien con los demás.

Un día, vi como unos batallaban y reían… como me sentía solo, fui a ver si podía unirme.

Me dijeron que no, pues no tenía un Beyblade. Al parecer, con eso batallaban. Traté de no darle importancia, y seguí mi camino hacia mi habitación.

Al anochecer, me había escapado de mi cuarto, y bajé al bosque. Extrañaba ser libre, pero ahí dentro no estaba seguro.

De pronto, un destello llegó a mis ojos. La luna había mandado uno de sus blancos rayos hacia un objeto brillante que se ocultaba en el río, del cual estaba tomando un poco de agua.

Tomé ese extraño objeto… y curiosamente, llamó mucho mi atención. Era redondo, y se podía leer "Leo" en la parte superior. Recordé los "Beyblade", y al parecer, ése era uno. Creí que se le había extraviado a alguien, pero como no era muy gentil en ésa época, tan solo lo guardé.

Pasaban los días, y aprendí a usar técnicas increíblemente fuertes con ese bey, el cual decidí llamar Rock Leone, o Leone de cariño.

Había derrotado a todo oponente de la aldea, y así comencé a hacer amigos, pues todos querían luchar contra este asombroso bey.

Crecí, y conocí a una bella muchacha de mi edad, la cual nunca imaginé, que sería la Madre de ahora las dos mpersonitas más importantes para mí- me sonrió.

-Wuau… Padre…-

-Kyoya- mi Padre, me entregó una pequeña bolsa –Prométeme… que cuidaras de él…-

Vacié la bolsa. Dentro de ella, se encontraba Rock Leone, el bey que mi Padre había usado todos estos años.

-En él, se encuentran las fuerzas de mis familias, gracias al amor que he recibido-

-¿Familias?-

-Los leones, y ustedes, después de todo, ellos me salvaron la vida- acarició mi cabeza –No lo olvides, los leones tal vez sean fieras, pero tienen un gran corazón, Kyoya-

Sonreí y abracé a mi Padre –Te prometo que lo cuidaré muy bien-

Luego de esto, juntamos la leña que quedaba y nos dirigimos a casa, en donde Kakeru y mi Madre estaban sirviendo la cena-

Unos días más tarde, mi Madre debía ir al pueblo a conseguir algunas verduras.

-Niños, acompáñenme, necesitan salir en algún momento-

-Pero si eres tú la que no nos deja salir- reprochó mi hermano.

-Bueno… es cierto, vamos- nos tomó a ambos de las manos, nos abrigó, y salimos camino al pueblo.

El pueblo era realmente bonito, no había mucha gente, pero había bastantes niños.

-Niños, ¿Por qué no van a jugar? Yo los estaré vigilando desde aquí, además, quiero leer un poco-

Kakeru corrió emocionado, mientras yo me quedé al lado de mi Madre.

-Kyoya…- suspiró –Por favor… hazte un amigo…-

-Pero Mamá…-

-Nada de peros- me llevó a uno de los juegos, en el cual había un niño cuyos cabellos eran rojos como la sangre, y sus ojos color miel.

-Hola corazón, dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó mi Madre con ese típico tono de ternura suyo.

El niño dejó de jugar en la nieve, y le sonrió –Me llamo Ginga-

-Ginga… que hermoso nombre. ¿Sabes? Él es Kyoya, y está solo, ¿Crees que puedan ser amigos?-

-¡Mamá!- reclamé por lo bajo mientras ella me acercaba hacia el niño pelirojo.

-¡Claro! Me encanta hacer amigos-

-¡Genial! Kyoya, quédate con Ginga, pero no te alejes demasiado, yo estaré por allí observando a ti y a Kakeru- y dicho esto, me guiñó un ojo –Diviértanse- y se alejó.

-Nee Kyoya-kun, ¿Te gusta hacer hombres de nieve?- me preguntó retomando su figura, lo cual definitivamente, no parecía un hombre de nieve… tan solo, una bola aplastada.

-Pues… nunca he hecho uno…- respondí observándolo.

-¿¡Nunca!?- abrió sus ojos como platos –No sabes de lo que te pierdes, mira, así es como se hace- comenzó a agregarle nieve, hasta que quedara una bola de nieve incluso más alto que nuestros rostros.

-Pero… esto no parece un hombre…- puse mi mejor… pero más falsa sonrisa.

-Jeje… lo sé, no soy bueno en estas cosas, pero es divertido, ¿No lo crees?-

No respondí, ¿Cómo podía ser eso divertido? De todos modos, el trabajo lo había hecho él.

Al parecer de percató de eso, tomó una de mis manos y la dirigió hacia la nieve, haciendo que, extrañamente, mi cara se entibiara, aislándome del frío.

-Creo que ahora es tu turno. Anda, quiero ver como lo haces- se sentó enfrenté de mí, y removió el exceso de nieve.

Comencé a formar bolas de nieve, pues al parecer así de hacían, o así lo hacían los niños a nuestro alrededor.

Hice tres, uno grande de base, otro mediano en el medio, y uno más pequeño para la cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¡Te está quedando genial!- me dijo sorprendido –Espera, ya vuelvo-

Volvió unos minutos después con unas piedras, unas ramas y una zanahoria en sus manos.

-Con esto le haremos la cara- dijo mientras colocaba dos piedras y la nariz en la parte superior del muñeco.

-Ahora, ponle la boca- y me cedió las piedras restantes.

Las coloqué, y luego me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué?- pregunté a secas.

-Nada… solo que, ¿Por qué no sonríes como el muñeco? En todo este rato, no lo has hecho…-

Era verdad, yo solo sonreía cuando estaba con mi familia, de hecho, en mi escuela no tenía amigos, todos se espantaban cuando llegaba, y si alguien me hablaba, tan solo lo ignoraba.

Pero… extrañamente… con este niño… era diferente.

-Bueno…-

-¡Sonríe!- me dijo tirándome una bola de nieve a mi rostro, lo que logró hacerme enfadar.

-Ups… creo… que eso no fue buena idea…- una gota bajó por su sien.

-¿Tú crees?- dije limpiándome el rostro.

-Uhmmm… creo que mejor corro-

Tomé una bola de nieve y comencé a perseguir a ese niño, dimos vueltas por todo el parque, hasta que lo que perdí de vista.

-Rayos… donde se metió…- me escondí en unos arbustos… esperando a mi presa.

-Uff… parece que lo perdí…- lo vi bajar de un árbol, y no desperdicié mi oportunidad.

-¡JÁ! ¡TE TENGO!- y dicho esto, la bola de nieve aterrizó en su cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Si me enfrentas, saldrás perdiendo…- dije con aire victorioso, pero… no contestó.

-Oye…- me acerqué a él -¿Estás bien?-

Nada.

-¡OYE! ¡DESPIERTA!-

Nada. Comencé a sentir miedo, y cuando estaba punto de pedir ayuda…

-Te en…ga...ñé- me dijo sonriéndome y levantándose.

-Tsk… no hagas eso- giré mi rostro.

-Pero, te preocupaste, ¿No es cierto?-

-S…supongo…- mi cara de volvió a entibiar.

-Jeje… oye, lo lamento, pero admite que fue divertido cuando tratabas de golpearme-

-Bueno… es verdad…- sin darme cuenta, sonreí.

-¡Sonreíste!- me abrazó fuertemente, a lo cual me sentí… ¿Bien?

Volvimos donde estábamos antes, y mi Madre me esperaba junto a un señor alto.

-Ahí está mi Madre- le dije –Nos vemos-

-¡Ah! Está con mi padre- me dijo tomándome de la mano y haciéndome correr hacia ellos.

-Hijo, ¿Cómo la has pasado con tu nuevo amigo?- le preguntó ése alto señor, que compartía color de ojos y de cabello.

-¡Bien! Él ahora es mi mejor amigo, al igual que Hyoma-

Mi cara se tornó algo roja, pero… también experimenté dos nuevas sensaciones. Una de ellas, se sentía muy bien… tenía mi primer amigo… y no era tan malo como creía…

La segunda era todo lo contrario, al escuchar que nombró a otro niño con las mismas palabras "Mejor Amigo" previas dichas a mí, me sentí algo molesto… qué extraño.

-Me alegro la hayan pasado bien- mi Madre me tomó de las manos y el señor tomó a mi ahora, mejor amigo.

-Hasta luego, Kyoya- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hijo, salúdalo- me replicó mi Madre. Me oculté detrás de ella, y en un susurro dije –Adiós… Ginga-

-Oh… ¿Adiós? Eso suena como si no nos volviéramos a volver a ver nunca más- su cara se puso triste –Di hasta luego, así nos volveremos a encontrar-

No creo que con tan solo decir unas cuantas palabras con encontráramos de nuevo, pero… tan solo asentí.

-Hasta luego-

Me sonrió, y nuestros padres se saludaron, para así volver a nuestras casas.

La vuelta fue agotadora. Kakeru contaba cuantos amigos había hecho, mientras mi Madre reía y asentía.

-Parece que ambos tienen amigos con los quienes disfrutar estas vacaciones-

-¿Ambos?- mi hermano me miró extrañado –Onee-san… acaso… ¿Has hecho un amigo?-

-Bueno… digamos que sí…- mis mejillas se sonrosaron, e intenté ocultar mi rostro en la cálida bufanda que mi Madre me había tejido hacía unos años.

-¡Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba-

-Kakeru, por favor- mi Madre lo miró algo cansada.

-Pero Mamá, Kyoya nunca hace amigos, es realmente extraño-

-Bueno… pero ahora tiene un mejor amigo, asique no hay nada para reprochar-

-¡Ah! ¿Mejor amigo?- me miró sonriente -¡Genial Onee-san!-

En casa, por suerte no se repitió, pues mi Padre tan solo me miró algo extrañado, pero no dijo palabra alguna.

A la hora de dormir, me dirigí a mi cuarto. Como siempre, primero venía mi Madre a darme el beso de buenas noches, y luego iba con Kakeru, para darle espacio a mi Padre. No era tan cariñoso tal vez, pero así era él, y lo amaba igual.

-Asique… ¿Tienes un nuevo amigo?- me preguntó sentándose en mi cama.

-S… si… su nombre es Ginga-

Sonrió –Me siento muy feliz por ti, hijo mío- me dio un beso en la frente –Cuídale muy bien, porque ahora es una de las personas más valiosas en tu vida, ¿Está claro?-

Lo miré sorprendido, pero sonreí ligeramente –Sí, Papá- y dicho esto, salió del cuarto.

Me acomodé entre las sábanas, e instantáneamente me vino su imagen a mi mente. Qué extraño... tener un amigo… no se siente tan mal… de hecho… hacía ya mucho tiempo que no me reía de esa manera…

Pero… ¿Qué fue esa sensación? Se sentía… amarga, pesada también, como si con tan solo escuchar el nombre de ese niño... le hubiera tomado odio, aún sin conocerlo…

Bah… no creo que sea importante.

Me dormí y no le di más importancia a ese tema.

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre, bajamos todos untos a desayunar.

-Nee Mamá, ¿Podemos volver al pueblo hoy? Quiero ver de nuevo a mis amigos- le preguntó a mi Madre con algo de jalea en la boca.

-Claro- respondió sonriente.

Había veces que realmente parecía que Kakeru leía mi mente… eso es lo bueno de tener un hermano, aunque a veces sea perjudicial estas "adivinanzas".

-Kyoya ¿Tú qué dices?- me preguntó serena.

-Supongo… que está bien…- me mantuve frío, no sé porqué… creo que esa es mi forma de ser.

Esta vez, mi Padre vino al pueblo también. Al llegar, Kakeru reconoció a sus amigos, y fue corriendo hacia ellos. Mis padres y yo nos sentamos en una banca que estaba cerca del parque en donde nos encontrábamos, el cual estaba cubierto de nieve.

-Kyoya, ¿Dónde está tu amigo?- me preguntó mi Padre.

Apenas habíamos puesto un pié en el pueblo, sin darme cuenta, comencé a mirar a los alrededores, diciendo para mis adentros _"Donde está… Donde está…"._

Al llegar al parque, cuando Kakeru se fue con sus amigos, hasta me fijé si él no estaba entre la multitud de niños… pero no, nada.

En eso, pude ver como un pequeño punto rojo se movía rápido, casi como esquivando algo. Afiné un poco mi vista…. Y ahí estaba, escapando de unas bolas de nieve que eran lanzadas por… ¿Mi hermano?

-Ka…Kakeru está…-

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí está! ¡Kakeru! Ven aquí- le gritó mi Madre.

Entre risas, ambos vinieron, con sus caras cuiertas de nieve.

-Mamá, él es Ginga, mi nuevo amigo-

Sentí esa sensación amarga en mi interior nuevamente.

-Sí, lo conozco, él es el amigo de Kyoya- sonrió –Que bueno, ahora los res podrán ir a jugar juntos-

-¡Ohaio Kyoya! - me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Al hacerlo mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, incluso más que las otras veces -Ohaio Mamá y… ustedes debe ser el Papá… ¡Ohaio Papá de Kyoya!-

Mis padres rieron, y devolvieron el energético saludo de mi… amigo.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan a jugar!- nos alentó mi Padre –Su Madre y yo estaremos aquí observándolos-

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos!- Ginga tomó una mano mía y una mano de mi hermano, para así llevarnos corriendo hacia el centro del parque.

Estuvimos toda la tarde jugando en la nieve, riendo y divirtiéndonos… nunca en mi vida, había asado una tarde tan feliz.

Habían transcurrido unas dos o tres horas, y escuché la voz de mi Madre llamándonos, ya que era la hora de volver a casa.

-Ohh… ¿Ya se van?- preguntó triste el pelirojo –Yo quería seguir jugando con Kyoya y Kakeru…-

De pronto, el hombre alto y muy parecido a él, apareció a nuestras espaldas.

-Pues… no son los únicos que deben irse, Ginga-

-¡Papá!- lo abrazó -¿Ya debemos irnos?- lo miró suplicante, tratando de ganar tiempo, al parecer.

-Sí… Mamá está esperando en casa, debemos ir a ayudarla con las valijas, Ginga, recuerda que mañana volvemos a la aldea Koma-

-Ya… ¿Ya regresamos?- su ojos temblaron –Pero…- nos miró a mi hermano y a mi –Yo quiero jugar con ellos un poco más… antes de irme…-

Se acercó y nos abrazó a ambos, y mientras mi hermano lloraba cataratas junto a él, yo tan solo permanecí estático por unos segundos… hasta que por fin, sentí como mi vista se nublaba.

No… no quería que se fuera… era mi primer… amigo… y ya lo iba a perder…

-Uhmm… bueno… tal vez haya una manera de que jueguen una vez más- la voz de mi Madre nos sorprendió a todos.

-Es cierto… dígame señor… ¿Ryuusei, no?- preguntó mi Padre.

-Así es- respondió el nombrado, al parecer, mi Madre le había contado sobre ése hombre.

-Señor Ryuusei, ¿Les gustaría venir a cenar esta noche?-

-Vaya… muchas gracias, por supuesto… ¿Quieres, Ginga?- preguntó a su hijo, quien la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro, parecía haberme hecho parar de llorar.

-¡Genial!- dijimos los tres a coro… rara vez eso pasa, pues no suelo ser tan expresivo.

Mis Padres se quedaron algo atónitos ante mi reacción, pero luego sonrieron.

-Entonces, nos encontramos en esta dirección, dentro de unas dos horas- dijo mi Madre entregándole un pequeño papel con la dirección de nuestra cabaña.

-Claro, nos vemos- dijo agarrando a su hijo de la mano.

-¡Hasta luego!- dijo sonriente.

-¡Nos vemos en un rato!- respondió Kakeru. Yo tan solo sonreí y saludé con mi mano.

Volvimos a casa, y al pasar un rato, escuché que tocaban la puerta.

-Yo abro- dije en voz alta para que me escuchara mi familia.

Al abrir, me encontré con Ryuusei, Ginga, y una muy bella mujer de cabellos color azabache, con ojos color miel, al igual que los otros dos miembros de la familia.

-¡Ohaio Kyoya! ¡Te presento a la mejor Mamá del mundo!- Me dijo sonriente.

-Hijo…- sonrió, extrañamente, me sentí muy bien al verla sonreír, se disfrutaba su presencia, era casi tan cálida como la de mi amigo –Hola encanto, soy la Mamá de Ginga-

-Soy…soy Kyoya, mi Madre está en la cocina- dije sonriente –Pasen, por favor-

-Ohh, al fin llegaron- mi Padre apareció desde la cocina –Buenas noches a todos-

Los padres de Ginga y el mío se saludaron, para luego acomodarse en la mesa en la cual cenaríamos.

-¡Oh! No me dijeron que las visitas habían llegado- dijo mi Madre saliendo de la cocina con una gran fuente de pastas –Que bueno que la comida ya estaba lista. Buenas noches, señor y señora Hagane- saludó cordialmente mi Madre.

-El placer de estar aquí es todo nuestro, señores Tategami. Aunque tal vez deberíamos agradecerles a los niños, ya que si no fuera por ellos, no estaríamos aquí- agregó Ryuusei.

La cena se plagó de charlas, mientras que mi hermano, Ginga y yo, no hacíamos más que comer y escuchar.

-Asique… vuelven mañana, ¿No?- preguntó mi Madre.

-Así es, tan solo vinimos unos días para descansar del trabajo. Mañana volveremos a la aldea Koma, nuestro hogar- respondió la madre de Ginga.

-Es una lástima que no se queden más tiempo- dijo mi Padre –Los niños se echarán mucho de menos… en especial Kyoya-

Me sonrojé un poco -¡Padre!-

Todos rieron, menos Ginga.

-Nee… no se rían- todos pararon las risas, para mirarlo fijamente –Yo… yo también lo echaré mucho de menos…- pude ver como su cara enrojeció ligeramente, mientras que agachaba su cabeza, tal vez para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿A mí también, cierto?- dijo Kakeru forzando una sonrisa.

-Oh… em, claro Kakeru-san, a ti también- la sonrisa de él también pude notar que fue forzada, mientras que la de mi hermano se trasformó en una de verdadera felicidad.

-Lamentamos las risas, niños- dijo Ryuusei.

Todos se disculparon, y la cena continuó.

Al terminar, Kakeru, Ginga y yo nos fuimos arriba para jugar, mientras nuestros padres platicaban.

-Nee, ¿Qué tal si jugamos unas escondidas?- propuso mi hermano.

-¡Sugoii! Cuentas tú, por haberlo propuesto- rió Ginga.

Tan solo reí, pues hubiera dicho lo mismo. Mi hermano hizo un puchero, pero a fin de cuentas, se dirigió a una de las paredes del pasillo para empezar a contar.

Ginga y yo salimos corriendo apenas comenzó, para buscar el mejor lugar para escondernos.

-56…57…58…59…- seguía contando, al parecer seguiría hasta 100, tenía tiempo.

De pronto, sentí como se cerraba una ventana. El ruido provenía de mi habitación asique me dirigí hacia ella.

Pude ver que no había nada, miré por la ventana, y nada tampoco.

-¿Holaaa? ¡Alguien que me ayude por favor!- escuchaba la voz por debajo de mí, pero era imposible que alguien estuviera ahí, después de todo, estábamos casi en el medio del bosque.

Me incliné más… y ahí estaba.

-¿¡QUÉ RAYOS HACES AHÍ!?- grité al borde del colapso.

-¡No encontraba un buen lugar para esconderme, y decidí salir!-

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente!-

-Lo… lamento…- unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

-Tsk… toma mi mano-

Pero no creo que haya sido una buena idea, pues al tomarla, no me encontraba bien sujetado al marco de la ventana, y provocó que cayera, llevándome a Ginga con migo.

Caímos. Por suerte, la nieve amortiguó la caída, pero apenas tocamos el suelo, rodamos cuesta abajo, pues la cabaña estaba en una pequeña colina.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- el último golpe fue más doloroso.

-¡Eso dolió!-

-¿Dolió? ¿De qué te quejas? Caíste sobre mí-

-Ah… lo siento- rió algo avergonzado –Etto… ¿Dónde estamos?-

-En el pié de la colina…- rezongué –Al parecer, habrá que caminar hasta arriba-

-Oh… lo… lo lamento mucho…- las lágrimas caían por su mejilla –No… no quise meternos en problemas…-

Lo miré sorprendido, pero su cara triste… me daba pena.

Acaricié sus mejillas, para luego limpiarle las lágrimas –No te preocupes… regresaremos-

-Kyo…ya…- forzó una sonrisa –Pero… cómo…-

-Ven- tomé su mano –Caminaremos, tal vez sea de noche, pero conozco el camino hacia la cima-

Comenzamos a caminar, a paso ligero, pero para nuestra mala suerte, había empezado a nevar.

-Brrr… Kyoya…- tembló -¿En cuánto estimas que llegaremos?-

-Si no te quejaras… y te dedicaras a caminar, tal vez pronto-

-Pero… tengo… mucho frío…- sentí como apretaba mi mano.

Suspiré, para luego quitarme el chaleco que llevaba puesto –Ten… de todos modos… no tengo frío…-

-Pero…-

-Póntelo- la verdad, sentía frío, pero… por alguna razón, sentí que él era más importante que cualquier sentimiento de frío o calor.

-Gracias… es por eso que eres mi mejor amigo…- sonrió.

Sentí mis mejillas tibias, probablemente estaban sonrosadas, pero debido a la oscuridad, dudo que lo haya notado –An…dando…-

Caminamos por unas horas, y el frío empezó a ser más intenso.

-Creo… que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que la tormenta pare – la tormenta estaba cada vez más fuerte, pero por fortuna, había encontrado una pequeña cueva en la cual refugiarnos.

-Está bien-

Por suerte, los consejos de supervivencia de mi Padre eran útiles, pues si no fuera porque me había enseñado, nos hubiéramos congelado sin una fogata en la cual calentarnos.

Ginga se acomodó el chaleco y se sentó en un rincón, mientras yo alimentaba el fuego.

-Kyoya…- lo miré –Perdona por… traerte hasta aquí…-

-En realidad… yo te traje, ¿Recuerdas? Te desmayaste- debido al frío, había perdido la conciencia por unos minutos, obligándome a cargarlo.

-Sí… te quería agradecer… por todo….-

-No es nada…- volví mi vista al fuego.

-¡No! ¡Es mucho más que eso!- se levantó, pero instantáneamente cayó.

-¡No te levantes tan rápido! ¡Aún estás débil!- le dije mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse.

-Kyoya…- me miró a los ojos, y vi como sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí –Gracias… por… ser mi amigo…-

Mis mejillas imitaron las suyas –Ginga… de verdad… no es nada…-

Pero no pude decir más, pues sentí como unos débiles y frágiles brazos me rodeaban, proporcionándome un calor… muy confortable. Esa sensación era muy parecida a los abrazos anteriores, pero eran de mis padres, y ahora… estaba abrazando a un amigo… pero se sentía tan bien… mi cara estaba totalmente roja, pero aún así, correspondí al abrazo.

-Gracias…-

-Ya en serio… deja de… decir eso…- apreté mi agarra, y hundí mis ojos en su bufanda, la cual llevaba siempre puesta y era de arrastrarse por el suelo.

-Es que… no encuentro manera de agradecerte…- cortó con el abrazo y me miró, sus ojos temblaban –En mi aldea… los niños no soportan lo que hago, siempre se enojan porque arruino todas las beybatallas…-

-Alto… ¿Beybatallas? ¿Tienes un bey?- me sorprendí.

-¡Claro!- buscó en su bolsillo –Este es Pegasus… era de mi padre, y me lo confió a mí, pues ya está retirado del Beyblade. Según él, ya no está para "esos rodeos"- dijo riendo, al fin lo veía reír.

-Es… genial- busqué entre mis ropas, hasta dar con el mío –Este es Leone, y también era de mi Padre-

-¡Wuau! ¡Podremos beybatallar!- sus ojos se iluminaron, para luego mirarme algo confundido –Pero… ¿Cómo se juega?-

-Eh… ni idea…- una gota resbaló por mi sien –Creo que lo haremos cuando aprendamos a batallar- se senté.

-Pero…- bajó su cabeza –Eso significa que nos volveremos a ver… ¿Verdad?-

No sabía que responder.

-Porque…- continuó –De verdad… no sé qué haría sin ti-

-O…oye… no es para tanto…- me sonrojé, y giré mi rostro, pero no pude evitar sentirme triste.

-Creo… que volveré a estar solo…- se acomodó en un rincón de la cueva, uno de los más oscuros.

-Pero… dijiste que tenías a ese… mejor amigo tuyo…- dije con algo de indiferencia… la verdad, odiaba nombrarlo.

-Sí pero… no sé… tú eres diferente…- me sonrió –Contigo… me siento particularmente feliz… no es como con Hyoma- Argh… ese maldito nombre de nuevo… espera… ¿Qué dijo?

-¿Q…qué dijis…- no terminé mi pregunta, pues bajé mi mirada –Ginga…-

-Kyoya…- sus ojos de abrieron como platos, pues me había encaminado hacia donde él estaba, acostándolo sobre mi pequeño pecho, mientras con una mano tomaba la suya, y con la otra acariciaba sus rojizos cabellos.

-Yo… siento lo mismo…- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Kyoya…- se acurrucó en mí, y sus labios se curvaron, formando una cálida sonrisa.

Así nos quedamos por unas horas, y la tormenta aún no cesaba. El sueño comenzó se presentó, y cuando parecía que ya quedaban los últimos minutos del fuego que nos calentaba e iluminaba, él habló.

-Kyoya…-

-Qué…- rezongué algo molesto, pues ya casi me quedaba dormido.

-¿Podemos hacer una promesa?- se erguió y me miró.

-¿Qué tipo de promesa?-

-Prometámonos… que algún día, no importa cuando, nos volveremos a encontrar-

Esa frase… hizo que mi alma se partiera en dos, la cual… al fin me había dado cuenta, era capaz de quedarme un una mitad, dándole a él la otra, para que nunca me olvidara.

-Lo prometo- alcé mi dedo meñique –Pero agregaremos otra también-

Imitó el gesto del dedo -¿Cuál?-

Sonreí –Prométeme… que no te olvidarás de mí- entrelacé mi dedo con el de él –Porque yo nunca lo haré-

Vi como una lágrima caía de su hermoso ojo color miel –Lo prometo- y apretamos los dedos, para luego volver a acomodarnos, y dormir, junto con el fuego que ya se había apagado.

**xxxXXXxxxCálido InviernoxxxXXXxxx**

-¿Cuánto falta?-

-¿Otra vez lo mismo de ayer?- lo miré con cansancio –Eres incurable…-

-Jeje… lo sé…- tomó mi mano, sorprendiéndome –Pero para eso tengo a alguien que sé que me acompañara, aunque no esté con migo-

-Ah... y… ¿Quién es?- tenía algo de miedo a la respuesta, pero por suerte, cesó.

-Tú-

Estaba a punto de responder… cuando un grito eufórico me interrumpió.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Tu casa!- me miró feliz -¡Llegamos!- y se lanzó a correr, llevándome a mí con él.

Efectivamente, ahí estaban, nuestros padres gritando nuestros nombres, y nuestras madres llorando desconsoladamente, mientras que mi hermano… ¿En dónde estaba?

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- gritó, haciendo que todos voltearan.

-¡HIJO!- gritaron nuestras madres, quienes s agacharon a nuestra altura, para recibirnos entre sus brazos.

-¿¡Dónde estaban!?- preguntó la madre de Ginga.

-¡Sabes hace cuanto los estábamos buscado!- me gritó la mía.

-Lo sentimos…- dijo él, agachando su cabeza.

–Por un error, nos caímos de la ventana… haciendo que termináramos a los pies de la colina…- expliqué mientras abrazaba a mi Madre.

-Sí… pero… Kyoya nos trajo de vuelta… sin él, no sé como hubiera vuelto- me miró sonriéndome.

Me sonrojé un poco, pero a fin de cuentas, estaba feliz.

-Bueno… parece que ya todo acabó…- dijo Ryuusei, mientras pasaba una mano detrás de tu nuca.

-Vaya susto que nos dieron niños- me dijo mi Padre –Me alegra que ambos estén bien…-

-Papá…- bajé de mi Madre para abrazarlo a él -¿Dónde está Kakeru?-

-¡Kyoya! ¡Ginga!- era la inconfundible voz de mi hermano, quien bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras -¡Han vuelto!- y dicho esto, se arrojó sobre nosotros.

-Kakeru… ¿Qué… estabas haciendo?- preguntó mi Madre, mientras quitaba las hojas de las cacerolas que llevaba mi hermano en la cabeza y en el cuerpo.

-Estaba por ir a rescatarlo Mamá, las cacerolas son para la protección contra animales. ¡Ya lo tenía todo planeado!- pasó una mano detrás de su nuca, y rió –Aunque... menos mal que volvieron antes de que fuera a buscarlos… no creo que le haya podido ganar al señor león…-

Todos reímos, y mi Madre tan solo besó la frente de Kakeru, para luego tomarnos a ambos de las manos.

Los padres de Ginga imitaron el gesto –Bueno… parece que es el adiós…- dijo la madre –Muchas gracias por todo-

-Tal vez algún día no volvamos a encontrar- dijo Ryuusei sonriendo.

Mis Padres saludaron también, y Kakeru fue a abrazar a Ginga -¡Nos vemos pronto Ginga!- y fue a los brazos de mi Madre.

Ginga rió y lo saludó, para luego acercarse a mí –Nee Kyoya…- me sonrió –Estuve pensando…Como no tenía nada agradecerte antes, te lo daré ahora-

-Pero… te dije que no era necesa…- pero no continué, pues mis mejillas se deben de haber puesto ridículamente rojas, al sentir como mí… amigo, me besaba una de mis mejillas.

-No encontré mejor regalo…- sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas –Nos vemos pronto… Kyoya-

-Ginga…- sonreí, y sentí mis ojos temblar –Nos vemos… pronto-

Se dirigió hacia sus padres, quienes lo tomaron de la mano. Tan solo me quedé mirando cómo se alejaban, hasta perderlos de vista.

Y esa vez pensé…

"_Adiós… mejor amigo para siempre…"_**/**

Me encontraba riendo, entregándole mi sonrisa a la fría Noche Buena del 24 de diciembre.

Así había sido… así había conocido a Ginga, tan solo hace unos cuantos años.

Al tiempo, mi Padre falleció, quedándome yo con mi Madre hasta los once años, pues por un trágico accidente, ella perdió la vida, y mi hermano había quedado en un coma del cual aún no lograba despertar.

Sentí que mi vida ya no tenía sentido, pues si Kakeru no sobrevivía al coma… quedaría solo, nuevamente.

Ante la angustia, me hice aún mas introvertido y soberbio, para terminar siendo uno de los líderes de las bandas de cazadores de beyblades más conocidos, los Face Hunters.

Me había situado en Beycity, lugar en donde mi hermano permanecía luego del accidente, y todos los fines de semana lo visitaba, y lo visito pues pienso seguir haciéndolo hasta que salga de ese horrible lugar, llamado hospital.

Luego de un tiempo, volviste, volviste a mí.

No podía sentirme más feliz, pero… todo ése rencor, que mantenía guardado a quien había asesinado y metido a mi hermano en el hospital, me mantenía ciego ante mis actitudes.

No te trataba bien, pero noté que te habías vuelto muy fuerte, pues eras uno de los mejores Bladers que conocí, y vaya que eh conocido a bastantes.

Por supuesto, no me había quedado atrás.

Todo los días entrenaba, y me di cuenta que no podía batallar con tigo hasta mostrarte lo fuerte que era ahora.

Batallamos, y fue un duelo intenso.

Al vencerme, me enterré más en mis pensamientos, pues ahora eras mucho más fuerte que yo.

Ése día… me abriste lo ojos nuevamente, como aquél día.

-¿Kyoya?- escuché tu voz llamándome -¿Qué haces aquí? Quedamos en vernos en mi casa hace una hora…-

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí? Creo que recordé más de lo que debía.

Notaste como mi cara permanecía en el cielo, algo pensativa –Kyoya… ¿En qué piensas?- me preguntaste.

-Oh… nada…- te miré a los ojos –Tan solo… recordaba…-

Sonreíste y te sentaste a mi lado, lo cual me sorprendió, pues según tú, deberíamos estar celebrando la ya casi Navidad.

-¿Recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos… ese día?- dijiste mirando al cielo, pero ahora yo te miraba muy atento.

-Sí… la recuerdo perfectamente… a ambas…-

-Te diste cuenta… ¿Qué las cumplimos?- me miraste sonriente como siempre, mientras un tono rosado se posaba en tus mejillas.

-Lo sé…- tomé tu babilla –Para eso las hicimos, ¿No?-

Tu color aumentó –Sí…-

Sellé tus labios con un beso, el cual fue tiernamente correspondido.

Te separaste de mí, y bajaste tu mirada.

-Cuando… mi Madre falleció… pensé en ti… y fue lo único que me hizo sonreír –me miraste y tus ojos temblaron –Pues… habías prometido que nos volveríamos a ver… y eso… era suficiente para hacerme sonreír…-

Lo miré con tristeza, para luego abrazarlo.

La madre de Ginga había fallecido al poco tiempo de haber vuelto a la aldea Koma de las vacaciones en la montaña, pero desconozco totalmente la razón, aunque obviamente, no lo forcé a decírmelo.

-Cuando… mis Padres fallecieron… también pensé en ti…- besé su frente –Y fuiste la razón… por la cual aún sigo aquí…-

Una lágrima bajó por su cara, la cual estaba poniéndose algo fría.

-Además…- rió –Al parecer… ambos sentíamos lo mismo hace unos años… solo que no sabíamos cómo decirlo…-

Lo miré atento, pero negué con la cabeza, para luego sonreír –No…Ginga… solo tú no lo sabías –me acerqué a él, para tomar su cara entre mis manos –Yo lo supe… supe que estaba enamorado de ti… cuando te alejaste de mi-

-Kyoya…- más lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Puso sus brazos en mi cuello y me dio un dulce beso, mientras que yo tan solo le era correspondido.

-Feliz Navidad… Ginga- dije en un susurro.

-¿Navidad?- me preguntó curioso. Le mostré mi reloj, el cual marcaba las 00:01, al parecer, habíamos olvidado la reunión en su casa.

Sonrió, y me susurró un –Feliz Navidad, Kyoya- para luego darme otro beso.

Me levanté y tomé su mano, para encaminarnos a su casa, pues de seguro todos estarían preocupados.

_La nieve caía, mientras que Kyoya y Ginga volvían por las calles de la ciudad hasta la casa del pelirojo. Pero a ellos no les importaba lo cuan preocupados pudieran estar sus padres y/o amigos, pues estaban juntos, y eso nunca, ni la nevada más fría, ni la muerte del ser más querido, iba a poder evitarlo… jamás._

**~The Beautiful and Cursi End~**

**Bueno… Ojalá de los ojalases (?) te haya gustado el fic, y de nuevo me disculpo por la espera…**

**También agradezco a los que lo hayan leído xD**

**¡Sayonaraaaaaa!**


End file.
